Monochrome
by Bulecelup
Summary: Victor Van Dort akan menyerahkan segalanya demi seorang pengantin wanita yang tubuhnya telah hancur di makan oleh waktu, Victor bersedia menyerahkan jiwanya hanya untuk Emily seorang.


**Title: **Monochrome

**Pair: **Victor Van Dort x Corpse Emily

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Victor Van Dort akan menyerahkan segalanya demi seorang pengantin wanita yang tubuhnya telah hancur di makan oleh waktu, Victor bersedia menyerahkan jiwanya hanya untuk Emily seorang.

**© Corpse Bride **belongs to Tim Burton.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Victor memegang gelas cantik berisi _wine _merah yang telah bercampur dengan racun mematikan, _wine _itu adalah minuman terakhirnya di dunia ini.

Di putarnya gelas itu berulang-ulang kali, dan sesekali mencium wangi wine yang terasa begitu pekat. Victor sempat memikirkan Victoria, gadis yang akan dia nikahi atas perintah kedua orang tuanya.

Namun Victor sadar kalau Victoria bukanlah gadis yang cocok untuknya, memang dia adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya, dan juga Victoria memuji keahliannya dalam bermain piano...

Tapi....tetap saja, Victoria tidak memberikan Victor perasaan apapun.

Hal yang sangat berbeda terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Emily, di dalam hutan gelap, dimana dia memasangkan cincin pernikahannya tepat di jari tangan Emily yang saat itu masih berupa ranting pohon biasa.

Victor merasakan perasaan yang aneh bergejolak di dalam hatinya ketika melihat Emily baru saja bangkit dari tanah kematiannya, wajah yang cantik, kelembutan dan ketegarannya membuat Victor berdecak kagum.

Dia telah mencintai sang pengantin mayat.

"Victor?"suara Emily menggema, Victor melihat Emily muncul dari balik pohon yang tidak berdaun, pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil memegang gelas _wine _nya lebih erat saat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan? Bukankah kau seharusnya kembali ke kota?" Tanya Emily, wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. Karena dia baru saja membantu Victor untuk kembali ke tempatnya yang sesungguhnya, tanah kehidupan, bukan di dalam tanah kematian. Dan itu artinya dia harus berpisah dengan '_suami'_nya.

Namun nyatanya Victor malah kembali ke tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dengan membawa sebotol _wine _dan sebuah gelas.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa, Emily?" Victor memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Emily, gadis yang sebagian tubuhnya telah di gerogoti rayap, kulitnya membiru bagaikan batu _azure, _tulang-tulang tangan dan kakinya terlihat dengan begitu jelas. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah kembali ke tanah kematian, dengan cara '_Hopscotch?' _"

Emily terlihat bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas omongan Victor. "Uhm...uh, aku baru saja akan pergi! Ya, aku baru saja akan pergi...!"

"Begitukah....? selamat jalan kalau begitu, Emily..." Victor mengacuhkan Emily, dan kembali mengoyangkan gelas _wine _nya.

Emily menundukan kepalanya kebawah, dia tahu kalau Victor sama sekali tidak mencintainya, dan '_pernikahan' _mereka juga tidak '_sah' _karena sang pengantin wanita telah mati duluan, sedangkan sang pengantin pria masih hidup segar-bugar.

Emily mengira Victor mencintai Victoria, gadis yang di jodohkan untuknya....

"Kalau begitu....aku....akan pergi...selamat tinggal, Victor." Ucap Emily dengan nada yang teramat dingin, bahkan lebih dingin daripada tubuhnya sendiri. " _Hopscotch."_

Seraya Emily mengatakan mantra itu, gagak-gagak hitam mengerubungi tubuhnya dan dia langsung lenyap tak bersisa terbawa kedalam kegelapan malam.

Victor tersenyum, karena dia tahu kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Emily lagi secepatnya.

Maka dia menegak habis _wine _merah yang dari tadi hanya dia lihat itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sesampainya Emily di tanah kematian, sang pengatin menangis bersandarkan peti mati yang berjajar di sekitar jalan menuju bar untuk menyambut '_orang mati.' _

Dia menundukan kepalanya kembali, sehingga air matanya jatuh berserakan ke atas batu konblok yang dia injak.

Hatinya begitu hancur, ternyata dia memang tak di inginkan oleh siapapun, tidak ada yang mau menikahi seorang pengantin dengan baju dan tubuh yang sudah terkoyak oleh rayap.

"Emily."

Emily mengira dia sedang berhalusinasi ketika mendengar suara Victor, Victor tak mungkin berada di sini, dia sudah berada di tanah kehidupan. Tapi suara Victor kerap bergema, dan akhirnya Emily mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara itu.

Dan yang dia lihat adalah benar, Victor berdiri di sampingnya, sambil memegang setangkai bunga lonceng berwarna putih. Wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi bagaikan mayat, lalu dia tersenyum kepada Emily.

"Victor! Apa...apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini!" ucap Emily, dia begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran Victor di sini.

"Aku sudah mati, Emily... kini tidak ada lagi yang menghalangiku untuk meraihmu" Victor meraih tangan kanan Emily yang hanya tinggal tulang saja, lalu menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas punggung tangannya.

"A...apa?! tak mungkin! Tadi kau masih hidup! Kau tak mungkin mati secepat ini!" mata Emily menjadi bulat membesar setelah mendengar jawaban Victor.

"_Wine _yang ku minum adalah _wine _abadi, Emily....kurasa kau tahu apa artinya itu" Victor meraih tangan Emily yang satunya lagi, dia mengengam kedua tangan gadis itu dengan erat.

"Racun...." Emily baru saja sadar apa yang Victor maksudkan dengan '_wine abadi' _.

"Emily, jadilah miliku selamanya, kini aku telah menjadi abadi... sama sepertimu, sekarang aku dapat memilikimu sepenuhnya" pandangan mata Victor terasa hangat, Emily bahkan dapat merasakannya.

"Oh Victor...." Emily tak tahu harus berbicara apa Kecuali memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Bahkan kematianpun tak dapat memisahkan mereka berdua sekarang.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**(Music Mode Author: **Himitsu Kichi, **_**Eureka7**_)

**MATTGASM: **_yare, yare_.... aku cinta Tim Burton :D thanks for reading yuap...


End file.
